Meet the Millennials
by Duke157
Summary: Ron takes the kids out to buy a Muggle gift for Albus and Rose's Muggle-born friend, with some assistance. They have no idea how much the Muggle world has changed over the years. Set in the year 2018. Rated T for language. Also contains Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1163**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 388\. (restriction) Can't mention anyone from Hufflepuff House

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Golden Snitch Forum - Kasai, Mahoutokoro - [Challenge] Through the Universe

 **Prompt:** 36\. Circumpolar Star — (word) always

* * *

 **A/N: This story is written as a part of the Hermione & Daphne universe created by 'Of Course I Do'. But this can be read separately.**

 **Even though I would like it if you read the entire collection of stories within this universe, I have provided a short summary of everything related to this story down below without spoiling much of the rest of the universe for anyone that wants to read just this with a better understanding of the universe.**

* * *

"Dad, we have to leave – now!" Rose screamed.

"Do you always have to do that?" Albus questioned his cousin as he slipped on his muggle sneakers; he was not a fan of the general noise level that a member of the Weasley clan seems to maintain at any given point of time.

Albus tested the sneakers by pacing around the room a few times, he did not want to ask his uncle Ron to resize his sneakers once again; and he couldn't wear his regular shoes as their aunt Hermione specifically asserted that they must all adhere to the dress code if they didn't want to seem like a mermaid out of water.

"How do you get into these jeans again?" Ron screamed back from the upper floor bedroom of their house.

Rose rolled her eyes at her father's lack of knowledge about even a common muggle garment – how he was Arthur's son or the best friend of two people who grew up in the muggle world, are questions that still remain to be answered. She glared at her cousin to go help him.

"He's _your_ dad."

"That's exactly why I'm asking _you_ to go upstairs and help him. We're already late as is, Aunt Hermione will be very displeased if we delay ourselves any further." Rose reasoned.

The pair stared at each other for a minute, before Albus gave up with an exasperated sigh and rushed up the stairs to assist his confused uncle.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes of wrestling with the supposedly confusing garment, the trio were ready to leave; Ron grabbed the children's hands and spun on the spot.

* * *

Albus tripped as the three Apparated into the alleyway, but someone caught him before he could fall flat on his face.

"Weasley, you really need to take care when you perform Side-along Apparation with the kids; someone could seriously get hurt." Daphne chided him calmly.

"What is he doing here?!" Rose exclaimed as she laid her eyes on the person standing to Daphne.

"Thanks, Aunt Daphne."

"Ugh, why couldn't it have been Hermione?" The redhead groaned.

"Hello Rose." Scorpius nodded politely, before joining his best friend – Albus.

"You're welcome, Albus. And Weasley, you should be happy it was me – I don't think Hermione would've let you off with just a warning for such sloppy spell work." Ron gulped as he realized she was right; though, he would never admit that to her. "Anyway, I'm here because McGonagall called Hermione in for something – I think there's some Transfiguration research they're working on together, and the ol-… ahem, McGonagall couldn't continue working without a personal visit from her favorite student." Daphne caught herself when she realized she was in the company of a bunch of 12-year-olds. "Unfortunately, that leaves me as your tour guide of Muggle London for the day; and let me tell you, you will definitely need the help."

"Pfft… How hard can it be?" Ron chuckled to himself.

"It is 2018, Weasley; and if I had to explain how much the Muggle world has changed in the past five years or so – trust me, it'll take me more than a year to do it justice. Maybe even two or three for you, someone who's always been a dunce when it comes to Muggle Studies." Rose chuckled at her Aunt's jab at her father; their arguments have always been a highlight at the Weasley family gatherings, even before she found out the main cause for their arguments.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; we'll see how much of a dunce I'll be today. Where do we have to go first?" Ron turned to the three kids, waving off Daphne's insult.

Rose and Albus shared a look before the former answered her father. "We… don't exactly know. I don't know about Malfoy, but Albus and I each need to buy Violet a gift for her birthday – and we wanted to buy her something from the muggle world."

Scorpius turned to Daphne and suggested "Why don't we start at the Westfield mall? We can travel around Westfield if we want something else."

"What on Earth is a mall?!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's a large complex where we can find many different shops that sell different things. It's what you would call Diagon Alley if you put it all into one huge building." Scorpius replied immediately.

Rose sheepishly replied. "Oh… that's a… a good idea."

"Alright then, everyone aboard the green van outside the alleyway." Daphne pointed to the vehicle as the kids ran to it, trying to get the best seat.

"I didn't know you could drive a muggle vehicle."

"You've known me as Hermione's girlfriend for nineteen years, Weasley; I'm surprised you don't know this – Hermione taught me how to drive in the summer after our final year." Daphne pointed out.

"You speak as if I've been your best friend for nineteen years." Ron jabbed back.

Daphne stopped on the spot and stared at him with an expression of mock surprise. "Whe-hey, look who finally learned how to use logic and reason in his arguments."

"Keep walking, Greengrass."

* * *

"Greengrass, why do people keep staring at that little box in their hands – I see it everywhere." Ron exclaimed as he stared at another passerby with a phone in his hand. Albus and Rose gawked at everything around them with just as much confusion at the older Weasley; while Scorpius searched for a possible gift to purchase for Violet.

"You remember the telephone, Weasley? That is what's become of it in the past few years – Muggles have managed to cut off the cord connecting the earpiece and the device, managed to squeeze all of it into the palm of your hand, and throw a whole heap of features like games, movies and so much more into that box, especially with the help of the internet." Daphne explained to a very attentive audience of three.

"What is the inter-… met?" Rose questioned innocently.

"InterNET not interMET, Rose. It's something that connects trillions of Muggle devices, including these little telephone boxes we were talking about, which are called mobiles. Now that's a lesson for another day, any more explanation and it looks like I'll fry your dad's brain." Daphne's jab elicited another chuckle from the younger Weasley.

"I can handle that much!" Ron shouted defiantly.

"Easy there, Weasley; You'll cause a scene. Now come on, Scorpius, do you know what you want to buy? These two are still getting used to the Muggle world, perhaps if you buy something they'll get an idea about what they can buy as well."

"I have a few ideas, first let's head to the tech store over there." The Slytherin pointed to a huge electronic goods supplier on the side of a nearby atrium.

"Alright then, you kids go and find something you can buy; Weasley and I will catch up to you in a few minutes." Daphne waved at the trio to go.

"Okay." The three chorused, before running off to the store.

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Hermione & Daphne become a couple during their final year (post-war 8th year) at Hogwarts. Ron is Hermione's ex and he is not happy with that development. The pair get married around 6-7 years later by which Ron makes peace with their relationship and no longer holds a grudge, but banter still ensues on a regular basis between Ron and Daphne.**

 **19 years later (coinciding with the Deathly Hallows epilogue), Dudley suddenly finds that his daughter, Violet, gets a Hogwarts letter like Harry did all those years ago. Violet becomes friends with Harry's children and Ron's children. She is the same age as Albus, Rose, and Scorpius.**

* * *

 **Related Stories in the Universe:**

 **Of Course I Do** (Main driver story of this universe)

 **First and Last** (Related to Hermione & Daphne's Romance)

 **Her Dress** (Related to Hermione & Daphne's Romance)

 **Disgust** (Hermione & Daphne Fluff)

 **Rivalry** (Daphne and Ron)

 **Care for a donut?** (Related to Rose & Scorpius)

 **Violet** (Violet's story)

* * *

 **Next chapter coming in 1 day (2 days max). Planning to end this at two chapters, but I might extend it for a third if I feel like it.**

 **Love it, hate it. Let me know what you think in a review. I really appreciate those.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Google products or Bose headphones.**

 **Word Count: 1592**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 233\. (genre) Friendship

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Golden Snitch Forum - Kasai, Mahoutokoro - [Challenge] Through the Universe

 **Prompt:** 180\. Supergiant — (setting) muggle Britain

* * *

Albus and Rose gawked at all the complicated devices around them – some Muggles were changing what they could see with just a touch on a flat piece of glass, the walls of the store were lined with what looked like high quality magical photo frames, there were a few devices in the corner that were playing music without any instruments.

Rose grabbed a nonchalant Scorpius by his shoulder and spun him around forcefully. She hastily whispered to him in hushed tones "How did Muggles invent magic?!"

"They didn't." The Slytherin replied with a smile.

Rose waved at everything around her. "Then how the hell do you explain all of this!"

Scorpius motioned for her to lower her volume as she was drawing some stares from passersby. "They managed to find a way around it; I don't know the specifics of how exactly they did that, but I overheard Aunt Hermione explaining to Mom that it had something to do with how some metals reacted to that electricity thing they invented many years ago."

"Then none of this is magical?" Albus concluded.

"Nope. Come on, I'll show you what I plan to buy Violet."

Rose stopped the Malfoy once again, earning a small groan from both the boys. "That's one thing I do not get, why are you buying something for Violet?"

"Rosie! Drop it." Albus chided.

"No, Albie, I will not." Rose proclaimed defiantly. "What do you want from her?"

"I don't want anything from her, Rose. She's my friend and I want to buy her a birthday gift that she might enjoy." Scorpius shrugged.

The Weasley girl studied him for moment, before turning away from him with a short huff. "Well then, you were explaining what these… _things_ were?"

Albus let out a sigh of relief, before turning to his best friend expectantly.

"Right, I was planning to buy her these high quality cordless headphones." Scorpius picked up a pair of black Bose headphones and held them up for the others to see.

"Head… phones?" Albus questioned.

"Yeah, it's a device from which we can listen to music, but only us – we don't disturb anyone else while wearing them." He demonstrated by putting the headphones on, and connecting it to the music player the store had provided to test it out.

"I don't see the point, Malfoy." Rose shrugged flippantly.

"You can use them in the Library, Rose."

"Oh." The prospect piqued Rose's interest very much; suddenly, the device seemed like a godsend rather than an atrocity – she could listen to Celestina Warbeck while she finished up on her Charms homework.

"Unfortunately, there's still the issue that we cannot run these without electricity at Hogwarts; but these are very sturdy, and she can always use them when she comes home." Scorpius reasoned.

"Scor, what's that ball-like device those kids are talking to?" Albus pointed to a group standing not far from him.

"Oh, I think they're looking at the Google Home mini. It's a muggle device that can answer almost any Muggle question."

"What?!" Rose shouted, drawing the attention of nearby shoppers.

"You mean it's like an oracle?" Albus asked, perplexed at the level of advancement that the Muggles have managed to achieve without the assistance of magic.

"I guess you could call it that, I think it uses the internet Aunt Daphne was talking about earlier to talk to whatever device it needs to, in order to find the answer it's looking for." Scorpius explained.

"Wow." The cousins chorused.

* * *

Ron moved to follow the kids into the tech store, but he stopped when Daphne called out to him. "Where are you going, Weasley?"

"The kid-"

Daphne cut him off before he could continue. "I told them we'll meet them after a while because I wanted to talk."

"To me?" Ron pointed to himself animatedly – unbelieving of the things happening to him today.

"Yes, you; you idiot. I don't see anyone else I recognize."

"It's actually more likely you'll want to talk to a random stranger than me." Ron pointed out.

Daphne started walking towards a nearby muggle fast food store. "Hmm… maybe, but it seems today is your lucky day. Now come on, I'm starving and I'll probably die if I don't eat something right away."

"Don't take too long, th-"

"Of course, I know that, Weasley. Tori and Granger will murder me ten ways to Sunday if I let the kids out of my sight for more than fifteen minutes. I'm just grabbing a mini chicken burger, and we'll be on our way. Once we round up the kids and their gifts, we'll take them out for Pizza or wherever they want to go." Daphne reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to pay, before she turned back to Ron and asked. "Do you want something?"

"I'll have the same as you." Ron assured after giving the menu a once over. The Slytherin recited the order to the cashier and paid her using the phone, an act that both confused and amazed the redhead to no bound. By this point Ron had already resigned to himself that the muggles have found a way to invent magic, and that those tiny boxes are the muggle version of wands; despite everything that Daphne might've said earlier.

"Look at you – always the first to pounce on free food, eh Weasley?" Daphne poked Ron playfully, before cutting him off when he tried to refute her. "Relax, I'm just fucking with you."

The pair collected their food from the delivery counter and exited the store, slowly walking back to the tech store. "You're lucky the kids weren't around when you swore, otherwise you'd have a pissed Ginny, Lavender, Astoria, and Hermione on your tail."

"Merlin's arse, when did you become responsible? We really don't talk often enough these days." Daphne smirked. "Anyway, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about."

"What? That you swear too much?" Ron chuckled to himself, earning him a punch to his shoulder.

"No! You dolt. Kids."

"Didn't you and Hermione agree that you didn't want any kids? And subsequently you pissed off both my mom and Hermione's mother with that statement. What's left to talk about now?"

"That was a decision we made ten years ago, Weasley. We decided against kids because we didn't want that at the time – Hermione wanted to focus on her career and her life in general, something she was robbed of by the war; and I was just happy to be free and with the one I love. I was indifferent to the prospect of kids then, just as I am right now. But I'm starting to get worried that my wife may not be in the same boat she was back then; and it doesn't help that she spends a good percentage of the day in the company of kids." Daphne couldn't help as the words poured out of her mouth – her insecurities on full display to her redheaded rival.

Ron was rightfully perplexed, caught like a deer in the headlights of a speeding car at midnight. "Are you sure I'm the right person to talk about this? Just to clarify that nobody hit you with a Confundus charm, I'm Ronald Weasley, your wife's ex-boyfriend, and your biggest rival."

"I know who I'm talking to, Weasley." Daphne replied, voice heavy with sarcasm, accompanied by rolling eyes. "I just had nobody else to talk to – I clearly cannot talk to my wife about this… yet, both of our sisters are not people I'd trust to keep this away from Hermione, Potter and Draco tell their wives everything, the parents are danger spots for anything related to kids, and everyone else is either too close to Hermione or not close enough to me for me to trust. Believe me, I'm just as unhappy with this arrangement as you are, but things have to get done – so, here we are."

"Oh."

"So, what do you think? Do you think Hermione might be interested in kids now?" Daphne asked.

"I… genuinely do not know; I didn't notice anything different in her behavior. Though she has always been good with the kids, and they do seem to enjoy spending time with her, especially that Dursley girl – Violet. I think it's just in her nature – she's a very likeable person."

"Don't I know it." Daphne replied.

"Anyway, I think you should just talk to her – she'll know what to do." Ron concluded as he crumpled both of their burger wrappers into a single ball and chucked it into a nearby trash bin.

"Thanks, Weasley. I just needed someone to tell me that."

"If you knew what you had to do, then why did you ask me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't tell me anything different – you're no relationship expert, Weasley. Your answer to anything would be 'Ask Hermione.' I knew I could trust you to be useless and predictable." Daphne laughed playfully, earning her a light punch on the shoulder from the redhead. The pair entered the tech store and started to search for the kids.

"Fuck off, Greengrass." Ron said with a disgruntled face.

"Watch your tongue, Weasley. We're almost near the kids, wouldn't want to piss of their moms, would you?" That earned her another groan from the redhead.

Daphne found the kids huddled up around a tiny grey ball that she recognized as the Google home mini. "Come on, they're over there. Your Quidditch career can't be saved, don't be last here too, Weasley." The Slytherin rushed to the kids before Ron could react.

* * *

 **As you can probably tell, there will be a part 3, AND probably a follow up story to discuss the effects of Ron and Daphne's discussion on the relationship between Daphne and Hermione.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review. I really appreciate those.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Google products or Bose headphones.**

 **Word Count: 1264**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 658\. (object) Laptop

* * *

Pointing at the grey _'Oracle'_ , Albus announced to the group. "I'm buying her that; that's going to be my gift to Violet."

"No fair! I wanted to buy her that." Rose whined.

"You should've said something then; it's too late now. And she obviously wouldn't need two." Albus laughed as he picked up a fresh package of the device from a nearby rack. Wins against Rose Weasley were few and far in between for Albus, so he relished in those that did come his way. How Scorpius did it every single time they met, was a mystery the young Potter had yet to decipher.

"It says here that you can combine two of them-" Scorpius begun to add, but he was quickly cut off by the redheaded girl.

"Forget it! I'm not going to copy someone on a birthday gift." She turned around to storm off and find another gift, but she was stopped by the body of Daphne Greengrass.

"Wow, what in Merlin happened here?" She exclaimed as a panting Ronald Weasley finally caught up to her.

"Rose and I wanted to buy the same thing for Violet, but I got to it first." Albus announced with a triumphant smile, as he nodded at the package for the Google Home mini in his hand.

"Good going, Albus." Daphne smiled back. "And don't worry, Rose. There are a lot of interesting things in the muggle world aside from a smart speaker and cordless headphones; we'll find you something."

"Good."

Rose searched around her for something to buy, waving off the suggestions Scorpius was feeding her. Daphne noticed the bickering pair, but didn't comment on it; she was sure any comments about a prospective relationship between the pair wouldn't sit well with either of the Weasleys present.

"What's this?" Rose asked while pointing to a laptop.

"That's one of the more powerful devices to connect to the internet. It's like one of those mobiles we were talking about, but it can do a lot more than that." Daphne responded.

"Even more than that... thing Al is buying?" Rose asked excitedly; she was enthused at the idea that she could one-up her enemy, and her infuriating cousin at the same time.

"Yes, but it's far too costly for us to buy as a birthday gift; and I'm pretty sure Violet already has one." Scorpius interjected, earning himself yet another death glare from the brown eyes of his redheaded schoolmate.

Daphne rolled her eyes at the pair. "Rose. He's right about that – it's far too costly. The cheapest laptop you can find here would at the very least be ten times the cost of either of Albus or Scorpius' gifts."

"Oh, that's… too costly." Rose admitted, before she walked off in search of some other gift; ignoring Scorpius yet again as he tried to explain to her what each thing does.

"Will he never learn?" Daphne mumbled to herself; making a mental note to talk to her sister about his seemingly unrequited crush.

She turned to search for the other two members of the group; who had been missing since Rose had last stormed off in search of a gift. She found them hunched around the google home booth again – an excited Albus Potter animatedly explaining the different features of the device to a shocked Ronald Weasley. Daphne walked away from the duo with a smirk – _And Weasley said he could handle it_ – she thought.

Behind the washing machine aisle, Scorpius stood with Rose as she stared quizzically at a refrigerator. "So, this isn't…"

"Nope, not even close." Scorpius replied; relieved that Rose finally stopped shutting him down, in favor of actually buying Violet a gift.

"Then what do I do? There's nothing left for me to buy." Rose grumbled.

"You could buy her a camera; and that could work in Hogwarts as well – Mom told me there was a friend of your parents who always carried a camera around." Scorpius pointed out.

Rose was confused about what to do; on one hand, the suggestion was pretty good, but on the other hand, it did come from her worst enemy – which meant she needed his help to buy her friend a gift. After nearly ten minutes of mental contemplation, she decided to just buy it. She chalked this compromise up to a lack of proper knowledge of the Muggle world, and promised herself that she would take lessons from Aunt Hermione or Daphne before Violet's next birthday.

The pair browsed the camera aisle for nearly half an hour before they finally decided on a camera; while being on the receiving end of a lot of whining and groaning from the boys.

"I swear, these two are just like a married couple who can't decide on something." Albus exclaimed, earning him a sharp glare from Rose.

"Come on now, we must be on our way." Daphne led the way to the billing counter.

* * *

On their way back out to the car, Daphne pulled Albus aside for a small chat. "Albus, I know what you see between Scorpius and Rose, and trust my thirty years of experience on the subject, you're not wrong about them." Albus's expression morphed into one of disgust; Daphne ignored that and carried on. "But you cannot mention stuff like that in front of Rose's dad; he'll freak out. Lucky for us, he was too busy with that google thing to focus on what you said; but watch out next time."

"Okay. I'll be sure to watch out for him next time." Albus nodded.

"Good. Now come on, let's all get something to eat." Daphne turned to the rest of the group. "Where do you kids want to go? I'm thinking some pizza place."

"No!" All three kids shouted in unison.

"Whoa. I'm sorry, I didn't know you kids hated pizza with such vigor." Daphne replied, wide-eyed. "Scorpius, I thought you liked pizza; you were eating it pretty happily the last time we took you there."

"It isn't about what we like or don't like. Rather, it's about Violet – she loves pizza, and she will _not_ be happy if we all got pizza and didn't take her along with." Scorpius explained.

"And she'll find out that we went; don't ask how, we've been trying to find that out ourselves. She found out the last time James and I went out for pizza; the result wasn't pretty." Albus shuddered as he recalled the painful memory.

"Hmm… I guess that's sorted then – we're going someplace else; the question is, where to? Are you kids interested in burgers, Mexican food, cafes, what do you kids want?" Daphne asked.

"Burgers." Albus answered.

"Tacos." Rose replied simultaneously.

The cousins glared at each other for a moment before they both turned to Scorpius, expectantly.

Rose knew she shouldn't expect much from him – she hadn't exactly been the friendliest of people to him over the past few hours, much less the past year. She had been ready to back down voluntarily, when she heard Scorpius reply.

"I've always wanted to try Mexican food; mom never liked it so we never went there." Scorpius replied tersely; eyeing Albus carefully as he did.

Albus just rolled his eyes and trudged back to the car, like he had expected this. On the other hand, Rose marched back with a triumphant smile. Ron followed her with just as much pride in his step; happy that his daughter could force the Malfoy kid to follow her. Daphne sighed and shook her head, defeated by the obliviousness of almost all members of the group.

"Let's just go."

* * *

 **And that's that. There will be a separate fic to discuss the after effects of what happened in the second chapter, and I will get to that. But this is the end of this story.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review. I really appreciate those.**


End file.
